jacks_custom_mcufandomcom-20200214-history
The Eternals
The Eternals is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics race of the same name. It is the twenty-fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the second film of Phase Four. It will be released in the United States on May 13th, 2020.3 The film is directed by Chloé Zhao and stars Richard Madden as Ikaris, Gemma Chanas as Sersi, Kumail Nanjiani as Kingo, Lauren Ridloff as Makkari, Brian Tyree Henry as Phastos, Salma Hayek as Ajak, Don Lee as Gilgamesh, Barry Keoghan as Druig, with Kit Harington as Dane Whitman/Black Knight and Angelina Jolie as Thena. Synopsis Millions of years ago, the Celestials came to Earth and created the Eternals to guard the people of the planet. Throughout history the Eternals have kept the people safe as myths and legends but when a tragedy strikes, the people of Earth will meet those once thought to be the beings created in stories. Plot To be Added Cast *Madden Richard Madden as Ikaris *Chan Gemma Chan as Sersi *Nanjiani Kumail Nanjiani as Kingo *Ridloff Lauren Ridloff as Makkari *Tyree Henry Brian Tyree Henry as Phastos *Hayek Salma Hayek as Ajak *Lee Don Lee as Gilgamesh *Keoghan Barry Keoghan as Druig *with Harington Kit Harington as Knight Dane Whitman/Black Knight *and Jolie Angelina Jolie as Thena *McHugh Lia McHugh as Sprite *To-be-confirmed actor as Hercules *To-be-confirmed actor as Eesa *To-be-confirmed actor as James *To-be-confirmed actress as Karen *Calum Kelmer as Alpha/Eternity Warrior Production On April 24, 2018, Kevin Feige revealed that a film based on the Eternals was actively being discussed for the Phase Four slate, and that there were intentions to have the film focus on the character Sersi.9 On May 15, 2018, Marvel Studios hired Ryan and Matthew K. Firpo to pen the script.2 On June 25, 2018, Feige stated in an interview with Screen Rant that he was interested in having the film explore the Eternals being the inspiration for myths and legends that were prominent throughout the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.10 On September 21, 2018, Chloé Zhao, who was in the running to direct Black Widow,11 was announced as the director of the film after a selection that included Nicole Kassell, Travis Knight and the duo Cristina Gallego and Ciro Guerra, while it was announced that the film would focus on a love story between Sersi and Ikaris.1 On February 13, 2019, Production Weekly listed that filming was expected to begin in early August 2019 in Atlanta.12 On March 27, 2019, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Angelina Jolie entered negotiations to star in the film.13 On March 28, 2019, HN Entertainment reported that filming is expected to begin on September 9, 2019, in London, and will conclude in January 2020.14 On April 5, 2019, The Hollywood Reporter reported that Kumail Nanjiani was in talks to co-star in the film, while Jolie was announced to play Sersi.15 On April 17, 2019, The Wrap reported that Don Lee had been cast to star in the film.16 The next month, it was reported that Richard Madden would play the role of Ikaris.17 On June 26, 2019, The Wrap reported that Salma Hayek was being eyed to join the cast.18 On July 20, 2019, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, the cast was revealed and Kevin Feige announced that the film was scheduled to hit theaters on November 6, 2020.4 In July 2019, filming began at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England.19 On August 5, 2019, Variety reported that Gemma Chan was in talks to join the cast.20 That same day, Collider reported that Barry Keoghan was in negotiations to join the cast.21 On August 24, 2019, at D23 Expo 2019, Kevin Feige announced that Barry Keoghan, Gemma Chan, and Kit Haringtonwere joining the cast of the film, as Druig, Sersi, and Dane Whitman/Black Knight respectively.5 Trivia To Be Added